Charya Alim
Category:UtGS Player Characters Basic Information Name: Charya Alim Concept: Showboating sorcerous scholar Player: Slime Node Contact Info AIM: Byzantine Laser Email: kelenar@gmail.com Motivation: To restore the rule of Solars over Creation, starting with Chiaroscuro. Exalt Type: Solar Caste: Twilight Age: 20 Anima: A circling aura of flaming, golden meteors. History Charya was one of the abundant poor in Chiaroscuro's outlying areas, born and raised in a cobbled-together shack of giant shards of splintered glass lashed together with rope. She wasn't content with the simple existence, though--the great caravans that passed through the city made the girl well aware that there were higher things in life, and she fully intended to get them. By the age of 14, she'd fallen in with the brigands that sometimes plagued the trade routes, driven to seize a brighter future for herself. By 17, she ruled one such gang through cunning and manipulation... though she overextended herself when she tried to steal a shipment destined for a thaumaturge in the city, who went by the name of Alzhaine. The man himself intervened, and his magics, though simple, were enough to put the bandits at his mercy. Seeing the potential in their leader, he offered her a simple choice--join him as his bodyguard and take a chance at learning something, or get turned in to the Tri-Khan's forces. Left with little choice, Charya chose to join him. It was a rather forced way to start off their relationship, but she soon learned to respect, if not like, the old bastard. He was grouchy and bossy, but it was also obvious that there was plenty for her to learn if she stuck around him. And learn she did--when he didn't have her out running errands or standing guard over his workshop during his long hours of study, he taught the girl the occult arts and what little he knew of the lore of the First Age. And perhaps it would have ended there, if he hadn't noticed a falling star one night. Knowing Starmetal to be valuable beyond his wildest dreams, he dispatched his young charge into the desert to search for the crash site. Of course, she wasn't alone out there, and it happened that she managed to find the downed meteor--at almost the exact same moment as the Sidereal who had been dispatched to find it. With the treasure only yards away and only a lone woman for competition, Charya did the most obvious thing... she attacked the Sidereal in an attempt to scare her off. Whether it was simply an amusement on the Sidereal's behalf or whether she felt the pull of Fate, she chose to stand and fight the young bodyguard, never letting her wound her, but always pulling her blows so as to not inflict any wounds in return. For hours, they sparred on the shifting sands, until finally, she gave a courteous bow to Charya, scooped up the meteorite, and vanished. The Sidereal was a low-ranking Gold Faction Chosen of Mysteries by the name of Serenity's End, and she'd seen enough of Charya's drive and skill to be impressed. Pulling a few strings, it wasn't hard for her to have a godly patron mark the girl as a preferred candidate for Exaltation... nor was it long until Charya awoke, bathed in the divine light of the Unconquered Sun. Since the girl's Exaltation, she's been the subject of numerous brief visits from Serenity's End--though she, of course, took quite a lot of convincing before she would stop trying to kill the Sidereal on their second meeting. These visits have gone far toward grooming her as a local tool of the Gold Faction, with lessons on the true history of the world and tutelage in sorcery that was beyond anything Alzhaine could imagine. While not trusting the lessons completely, Charya has quickly come to agreement with most of the Gold Faction's policies, and has thus made bringing about a second age of Solar rule... with, of course, Sidereal oversight... her goal. So far, she has only prepared. In the desert Southeast of Chiaroscuro, she has found a long-abandoned manse and refurbished it somewhat, though its geomancy is still upset. With her long studies of ancient lore and sorcery almost complete, Serenity's End has gifted her with a powerful artifact bow to help get the girl on her way. That this bow just happens to match her destructive and un-subtle nature probably isn't a coincidence. Appearance and Personality Charya has the dark skin and black hair common to southerners, with her hair usually kept at shoulder-length and pulled into a ponytail. Since her Exaltation, she's taken to wearing simple white robes, though she has light armor and normal clothes for occasions on which she needs to be less conspicuous. For a self-proclaimed scholar, she isn't particularly calm or subtle. She prefers flashy spells and flashier fights, and she's happiest when she's the center of attention. And hey, how are people going to learn that the Solars aren't monsters if they just hide in the shadows all of the time? She can resort to stealth and trickery when need be, but it's rarely long before something makes her lose her cool and arrows start flying. She can be somewhat haughty and overconfident, to boot... a trait that her newfound belief that Solars deserve to reign Creation hasn't done much to help. Still, for those that can put up with her--and keep her from drawing an entire army down on their heads--she's a loyal and competent ally. Attributes Physical (Secondary) Strength 3 Dexterity 4 Stamina 2 Social (Tertiary) Charisma 2 Manipulation 3 Appearance 2 Mental (Primary) Perception 4 Intelligence 3 Wits 4 Abilities DAWN Archery 4 Martial Arts Melee 3 Thrown War ZENITH Integrity Performance Presence Resistance 2 Survival TWILIGHT Craft Skills Craft (Air) ' '''Craft (Earth) ' 'Craft (Fire) ' '''Craft (Water) 2 Craft (Wood) ''' '''Investigation 3 Lore 4 Medicine 3 Occult 4 NIGHT Athletics Awareness Dodge 3 Larceny Stealth 3 ECLIPSE Bureaucracy Linguistics 2 Ride Sail Socialize Languages Native Language: Flametongue Language 1: Old Realm Language 2: Low Realm Language 3 Language 4 Language 5 Backgrounds Mentor *** (3 Background points.) Resources ** (2 Background points.) Artifact *** (2 Background, 1 Bonus point.) Manse ** (1 Bonus point, 3 XP.) Artifacts The Gate-Sundering Ram The Gate-Sundering Ram In times of antiquity, this massive powerbow is said to have been the weapon of choice of an inhumanly strong Solar warlord, who could blast open almost any gate with it in only a few shots. Perhaps it isn't quite as frightening in Charya's hands, but it's still quite capable of blasting down a normal door... or anybody who particularly annoys her. It has a single hearthstone setting. Speed 6 Accuracy +2 Damage +8B Rate 3 Range 350 Attunement: 8m. Tags: P, B With the expenditure of 3 motes prior to a shot, any human-sized character struck must make a reflexive or Stamina) + Athletics roll at difficulty 3 or be blasted 3 yards backward and fall prone. Increase this difficulty to 5 for beings notably smaller than humans, and decrease it to 1 for horse-sized beings. (Larger creatures are too massive to be blasted back.) Manses Retreat of the Humble Bureaucrat Charms Resistance * Ox-Body Technique / _ / p. 208 Occult * Terrestrial Circle Sorcery / _ / p. 220 * Spirit-Detecting Glance / 3m / p. 221 * Spirit-Cutting Attack / 1m / p. 221 Dodge * Reflex Sidestep Technique / 1m / p. 227 * Shadow Over Water / 1m / p. 227 Archery * Second Archery Excellency / 2m+ / p. 184 * Trance of Unhesitating Speed / 2m+ / p. 187 Stealth * Easily-Overlooked Presence Method / 3m / p. 230 General Charms Charm Details Spells Terrestrial Circle * Emerald Countermagic / 10 or 20 motes / p. 253 * Emerald Circle Banishment / 10+m / The White Treatise p. 44 * Summon Elemental / 10m / p. 254 * Stormwind Rider / 15m / p. 254 * Flight of Seperation / 10m / tWT p. 45 * Flight of the Brilliant Raptor / 10m / tWT p. 46 * Lightning Spider / 10m / tWT p. 52 * Flying Guillotine / 10m / tWT p. 47 Equipment Mundane Equipment Armor: Chain Shirt (3L/1B soak, 0 mobility, 1 Fatigue), may be concealed under normal clothing. Weapons: Exceptional Short Sword: Speed 4 Accuracy +2 Damage +4L Defense +2 Rate 3 Min Str 1 Cost 2 Attack Pool: 4 (Dexterity) + 3 (Melee) + 2 (Weapon) = 9 dice. Damage: 3 (Strength) + 4 (Weapon) = 7 dice (lethal damage). Ammunition: 10 Frog Crotch Arrows: +4L damage dice, double target's lethal armor soak before applying damage. 30 Broadhead Arrows: +2L damage dice. 30 Target Arrows: +0L damage dice, halve (round down) target's lethal damage armor soak before applying damage. Magical Equipment The Gate-Sundering Ram: Speed 6 Accuracy +2 Damage +8B Rate 3 Range 350 Attunement: 8m. Tags: P, B Inset Hearthstone: Hearth's Fire Stone Attack Pool: 4 (Dexterity) + 4 (Archery) + 2 (Weapon) = 10 dice. Damage: 3 (Strength) + 8 (Weapon) = 11 dice + ammunition Vital Information Willpower 7/7 Virtues Compassion 0/2 Conviction 0/3 Temperance 0/1 Valor (Primary) 0/3 Limit 0/10 Virtue Flaw: Foolhardy Contempt The character knows no fear. She places herself in the forefront of battle, thoughtlessly challenges enemies to single combat, volunteers for all dangerous missions and won't retreat under any circumstances. Partial Control: The character is without fear, but not without sense. She can retreat if tactically advisable and needn't rush heedlessly into combat. However, she leads all charges and does not take personal risk into consideration when making plans. Duration: One full day. Limit Break Condition: The character fights against losing odds, is challenged to single combat by a foe, or otherwise has an opportunity to prove her bravery. Combat Statistics Defense Values Dodge DV 5 Parry DV 2(5 with Exceptional Short Sword) Mental Dodge DV 5 Mental Parry DV 3 Soak Bashing Soak 3(2) Lethal Soak 4(3) Aggravated Soak 0(0) Health 10/10 ~0 [ ] ~1 [ ] [ ] [ ] ~2 [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] ~4 [ ] Incapacitated [ ] Dying [ ] [ ] Essence 3; 16/16 34/37 Personal 16/16 Peripheral 34/37 Committed 3 (3 from peripheral essence, committed to The Gate-Sundering Ram.) Other Information Intimacies Her original mentor, Alzhaine The cause of Solar resurgence Experience 14 Bonus Point Expenditure 15/15 Experience Point Expenditure 8 Lightning Spider 8 Flying Guillotine 7 Lore 4 8 Spirit-Cutting Attack 8 Easily-Overlooked Presence Method 8 Shadow Over Water 3 Second dot of Manse. Various OOC Notes